Child of Nyx: Hiatus
by PonyGrim
Summary: Lyra Night came out of no where and gave everybody the surprise of their lives. Having abilities from all the Olympian gods who seem clueless of this girl. No god can identify her or no god will step forward. She's a demigod with no memories and extraordinary skills. But what side will she take and where is her place in the "Golden Age" Kronos wants to bring?
1. Prologue

**Hello! Some may recognize from me from OHSHC, Death Note, and Blue Exorcist.**

**I don't own dis sadly, only my OCs.**

* * *

"Nox!" The name echoed around the empty dark house. "Nox are you around here?" Wandering around the dark mansion was a girl with onyx black hair blending into the darkness. Her eyes were a smoky dark violet pierced the darkness observantly for any signs of movement. She wore dark grey leggings and a loose white batwing shirt with tassels and a silvery black graphic swirl designs on it with a black tank-top underneath. Black combat boots moved quickly along the dark floors threatening the rare stone charms that hung from her chain necklace to rattle against each other. She gripped the black fedora on her head, her hand brushing against the soft white and grey feather earrings that dangled from her ears.

The suddenly she came to a stop and turned to her right, "Nox! I've been looking all over for you!"

A woman was tall as the Athena Parthenos statue walked slowly to the girl, each step shrinking her until she stood at 6 foot 7. Her figure resembled churning ash and smoke, she wore a black dress that shimmered with the colours of a space nebula. Her face was entirely shadowed letting only her dark black-purple eyes shine. Her back was "graced" with smoky black wings somewhat resembling a mix of an angel's and a bat's. The dress fell to the floor disappearing into black smoke hiding her feet. Flanking both of her sides were large black horses with large silver fangs. She sighed, "Switch into Greek, it's Nyx!" The woman snapped.

The girl shadow teleported next to the woman and pet the horses staring into the animal's deep eyes. "Last time I saw you were you Nox, now you're Nyx. It's not easy to tell yourself apart, you are the same person after all . . ."

The woman sighed and they walked to a large circular room with mist low on the ground, in the center of the room was a lounge with a small table beside it. Nyx glided to the seat and draped herself over it gracefully, the horses settled down near her feet like dogs. "Lyiona, I just finished my meeting with my sister, Gaea."

The girl referred to as Lyiona perked up a bit and sat down on a plush chair she summoned from the swirling mist. "Go on . . ." She encouraged.

"Her son Kronos wants to bring on the 'Golden Age' where all the Titans will rule and the gods will fall, he requested for some assistance and came to me for you . . ." Nyx went on, faltering a bit. Her deep eyes that held endless voids of darkness truly churned with concern and worry for the younger girl.

"I'm to go to the surface and help with the plans, when the 'Golden Age' has arrived we would be able to roam the surface and step out of Tartarus . . ." The girl murmured looking at the large horses spacing out.

"Lyiona," She looked up, "If you are to help with the plans I'll have to steal your memories from you, you won't remember a thing about living in Tartarus." Nyx spoke softly and slowly as if explaining it to a child.

She stood up looking at the evenly in the eyes, "And when we succeed we'll roam both the pits of Hell and the skies of Earth." She said calmly in a deathly quiet tone.

Turning on her heels she teleported out of the room. Nyx sighed stroking the large horses who neighed worriedly, "So be it, my child . . ."

* * *

**Yea it's short. But I'll write more! In exchange for a positive review! THANK YOU!**

**~The Insane One o . 0**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Come**

**\/**

**\/**

**On**

**\/**

**\/**

**Please**

**\/**

**\/**

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**It's**

**\/**

**\/**

**Right**

**\/**

**\/**

**Here**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hwllo people!**

**iNsANe oNE of PonyGrim here! (Or as I like to call us, the Chosen Ones ^-^)**

**So this is an important update to PonyGrim's team and all the stories that are currently active on this account. I'll be posting this on all of the stories of PonyGrim (because I'm just that lazy) so . . . yea**

**So this year PonyGrim's Perverted One (Pervy, MontyDragon) and iNsANe oNE will be participating in the 2014 NaNoWriMo. NaNoWriMo is short for National Novel Writing Month, this is when you write 50,000 words in the 30 day month November. If you do they'll help you self publish what you wrote. You look back to some of my earlier works then it will have comments where I said I was tired and publishing something, that was my book for last year's NaNoWriMo.**

**Anyway, this year I've got Pervy to participate and I'm doing it again. So that means that this account will be pretty inactive for the rest of the year. Sorry guys, but just so you know. I've been working on ALL of my stories so at the beginning of next year there'll be more updates and I'll be picking up ****_"Withering Rose"_**** and ****_"Where Are You? "_****(****_"Just Who Are You?"_**** renamed)**

**D:**

**In other news PonyGrim will be gaining a new member! (_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!_)**

**Her title will be . . . **

***trumpets***

**The Naïve One!**

**As you can tell from the already existing members of PonyGrim, our titles show what kind of personality we have in what we specialize in or our "unique" thing about us.**

**Naïve isn't as crazy as us, happier, and pretty oblivious to the lemony-es and smut of some fanfictions so please be kind to our more innocent member! (Also, she has another pen-name and may be getting her own account [which we'll be favouriting] so check that out when she uploads something!)**

* * *

**~*8*~**

* * *

**Alrighty! I'll just give you a little something on my fanfics' status since my schedules did not work out, sorry. (If you're reading this on _"Summer Camp: It's Complicated"_ you don't need to see this)**

**All fanfics except for _"Simply Triplets"_ (OHSHC), _"Triple AAA"_ (OHSHC), _"Water Dancer"_ (SAO), and _"Summer Camp: It's Complicated"_ (Gravity Falls) are not are hiatus and will be updated shortly when NaNoWriMo is over and PonyGrim members have recovered from extreme lack of sleep.**

**The fanfics _"Where Are You?"_ (OHSHC) which is only _Just Who Are You?_ renamed, _"Child of Nyx"_ (Percy Jackson), and _"Silver Flames"_ (Blue Exorcist) [which I'm reading the manga now, happy? *eye twitches*] will be the next stories that I'll be working on after I get my act together.**

**_"Withering Rose_" WILL BE CONTINUED, I just think I need to work on that separately so it may take some time.**

**I'm very sorry to readers who have stayed faithful to PonyGrim and especially to those on _"Withering Rose"_.**

**See You (possibly in December, but just in case) next year!**

**~iNsANe oNE o .0**


End file.
